


Coming Home

by Corbella0417



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Maybe a little angst, Soldier!Dean, civilian!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a soldier coming home to Cas from the Middle East.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Fran found a pic on Facebook and wanted a Destiel fic to go with it. So here you go...enjoy. :-)

Castiel waited anxiously with the throng of waiting family members. Looking around he saw wives, husbands, partners, some with children and some not. But they were all there for the same thing. Their loved ones were coming home to them...for good. 

The orders had been sent out, all troops were to return home from the Middle East. And it was finally Dean's turn. 

Castiel stood as the metal doors of the hanger lifted and the figures of the troops appeared. They looked tired and haunted but happy. It was finally over. 

The crowd stayed silent as the soldiers marched in, their bodies stiff and controlled. They saluted the head guard as he called out to them, thanking them for their service and sacrifice before letting them go. 

As soon as they were free the soldiers ran to their families with tears and smiles. Castiel searched but couldn't find Dean in the crowd. He panicked until he heard his voice calling out to him. Turning around he saw him. Dean looked good as he rushed towards him, dropping his bag to the ground before jumping into his arms. Castiel caught him and held on, gripping him tight like he was afraid to let go. 

"God Cas, I missed you so freaking much!" Dean cried as he kissed him. 

"I missed you too!" Castiel cried. "I was so afraid to lose you!" 

Their kiss was passionate and a few of Dean's friends whistled but they didn't care. They were back together and Dean was home safe....that's all that mattered.


End file.
